25 to life
by Me Again Just Cooler
Summary: "So you're Sam Uley" I said twirling my baseball bat in my hand, Sam smiled "I've been wanting to meet you" I smirked "I've been wanting to meet you too" He was about to smile again when I smashed my bat into his stomach: "That one's for Leah you son of..
1. Chapter 1

**25 to Life**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

The small pickup truck shuck as it passed over the uneven dirt roads of La Push. Small wooden houses surrounding us that I never thought I'd see again. Everything was exactly the same as it had been 2 years ago.

A sudden jump caught me off guard when the truck fell into a deeper than usual batch, nearly knocking me off the mountain of luggage and off the truck. I let out a loud cuss as my hand shot out and got a hold of the rail. From inside the cabin I heard: -"Language!"

-"Sorry mom"

A loud laugh came just after, the deep tone nearly making the cabin vibrate: -"You ok back there Jay?"

I nodded even as I knew he couldn't see it and settled back on the suitcases to prevent them from falling.

-"I'm good"

-"Well be careful back there kid"- Uncle Ben yelled out, sticking his head half out the window to try and get a look and see if I was alright.

-"No worries, even if I fall off I ain't going much further than the floor"- I shout back with a smile. He laughed and went back inside as I went back to reminiscing the good old days.

There is the grocery store… the Ateara house… trees… the Levi's house… trees… trees and…

More trees.

I sighed and pulled back the hoodie off my head as the rain had stopped a couple of minutes ago. Still, La Push being La Push, I'd been soaked even before it started raining. I pocked the suitcase underneath me, and so was the luggage apparently.

I stared up at the sky, the gray clouds reminding me of the perpetually dark skies of New York City, just with 5 trees per building instead. Maybe I'd miss New York, maybe I wouldn't.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore; maybe, I just wanted my life back.

The pickup took a sudden turn to the left and then everything was like engraved in stone, 15 trees, 7 bushes, 5 wild flower plants… and there was home.

I felt a soft tinge of homesickness once the faded red walls came into view, it was exactly as I remembered: the minimal porch, the small windows underlined with white morning glory's and white window panes, the same old squeaking swinging chair that always seemed to be more inclined to the left but when you sat on it you'd glide down to the right. I remembered everything, and it all hurt as hell.

No matter how much it looked or even felt like it, this would never be a home again.

The truck stopped barely a foot away from the low steps of the front porch and died with an agitated groan.

-"We're here" My mom sang, probably to wake up Monika. A sweet giggle came just after followed by a bunch of baby spoken: "Izz this it, Izz this it?"

-"Yes this is it, this is our new home Marie, do you like it?"

-"It soo pwetty"

I jumped off the side of the truck with two of the suitcases to land beside mom and little Marie in her arms. I smiled up at her: -"Just like a fairy tale isn't it?"

-"Yez, Yez, lik sweeping beawty!"- Marie shot out her chubby little arms out, as if she wanted to reach every extension of the vision in a bear hug.

-"Oh, you mean little Miss Princess"- I turned to look at my older sister Monika, getting out of the truck with a rat's nest for a head- "Slept well your majesty?"

-"Bite me, brave heart"- She shot back, walking straight to the house to try and open the door.

I was just about to respond when my mom cut in between us: -"Hey, no fighting, this is supposed to be a happy day"

_And exactly what about this situation could be defined as "happy"?_

I kept that to myself as a carried the suit cases into the house. I paid the inside no attention to keep my emotions at bay and it really helped that over the oh so familiar smell of wood wax a thick layer of dust was suffocating the air. I left the suitcases in the small living room and went to help Uncle Ben with the rest of the luggage.

Just half way out the door a small bronzed hand was rested on my shoulder. I turned my head up to look at my mother's dark eyes.

-"You should go and look for your friends"

-"But we haven't even unloaded the stuff"- I frowned, sending a meaningful look at the full off the top truck. Mom just shook her head and caressed my cheek: -"Uncle Ben will do that, you go on and have some fun"

-"Yeah kid, I'd get the hel- I mean very far away from here if I were you"-Uncle Ben suggested as he carried inside about 5 suitcases, awkwardly and painfully looking arraigned in his arms. My mother sent him a reprimanding look, which had made him think twice his choice of words as she set down little Marie on the floor for her to stumble away into the near empty kitchen.

My frown deepened but nodded nonetheless: -"Ok then, give me a ring if you need anything"

She just nodded back and I still waited a couple of other uncertain seconds before sighing and taking my leave.

-"Are you sure you know where to find those kids?"

I smiled up to my Uncle as I retreated down the vanished trail to the main road: -"I know exactly where their bum asses are"

He laughed and then groaned in pain as he lifted the huge suitcase Monika had brought over.

-"Good luck with that"- I snickered with a final wave and ran off before he could regain his breath. Poor man was going to get the life squished out of him.

The running soon turned into a soft jogging and finally to a peaceful stroll. I checked my watch, about 1:46 pm. And it was Saturday, yup, I knew exactly where I would find those guys.

I'd come to forget just how fast you could reach everywhere here, anything you could think of was 5 minutes away, so now I was facing the small grocery store with it's wide windows and shiny red wooden double doors, looking as if where finally embracing globalization, or just about realizing we're on the 21st century already.

I stopped in front of the wide front windows, the surface so clean it made me remember the smooth perfection of the Times Square, with all the light and sight reflecting on it.

I'd gotten so immersed in the shiny window that when the bell on the double doors sang I jumped into fighting position, fist balled and raised. Only a second later I realized what I was doing and relaxed, looking around to see if anyone had seen me jump like a street cat.

There was a group of huge guys over to the left, chillin' over at the Ateara's house, but they didn't seem to be paying anyone no mind. I sighed in relieve and rearranged my jacket on my shoulders.

-"Jamie? James is that you?"

My head snapped back to the store, meeting a small group of 3 teenage boys standing still with the open door, their brown eyes wide and smiles covering over half their faces.

I smirked

-"The one and only"

Not even a second later I was bombarded with three hard frames and a bunch of girl like squeaks; I got the air punched out of me for a minute before I could start to push them off.

-"Yeah, yeah, I'm feelin' the love, now get off"- the boys let go of me, still laughing in excitement as, again, I looked around, this time in a mock way to say: - "People gonna think we're together"

I earned a couple of punches and a new round of laughter as I was saluted once again, but this time I could actually answer. Darren came up to me and we pumped fists to then pull me into a half hug with a lot of wide palms on the back. He hadn't changed much other than the same growth spurt all of us had, he still had that long black hair in the same thick braid and the same weird ass nose he'd had since he'd broken it 5 years ago with his bike.

Then came Justin, same old mushroom hair cut and thin, long face and girly eyelashes, he gave me a short hand shake to pull us into a shoulder to shoulder bump.

Last came Alex, he shot back at me before I had even let go of Justin and twirled me around in a tight ass bear hug. Now I knew who'd left me breathless the last time. By the time he set me down the other two assholes were laughing their asses off, making the group of buff guys across the street turn around and stare.

I punched Alex fat stomach mockingly, still getting some air out of him as he doubled over.

I gave him a couple of soft pats on the back as he huffed and struggled for air: -"Good to see you man"

I looked once again at the bunch of Hercules in front, they were still staring. I was about to spank my ass in their direction when one of them sparked my interest. There weren't just dudes, in the middle and far off in the porch, was a girl, and she looked like she'd just seen hell and back.

I didn't even have time to frown when a hand fell strong on my shoulder. It was Darren, smiling just like I remembered him to as he solemnly said unto me:

-"Welcome home dude… welcome home"

**Ok so, please review and tell me what you think? **


	2. Far worse

**25 to Life**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Ok, I've been getting a pretty good response to this one, maybe even better than my first story "Not Quite It" which I'm currently very proud of, so in thanks to all of you who'd read, favorite it and me, added us to your alerts and most of all REVIEWED, here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Far Worse**

I smirked and nodded, turning around to take in the whole place, all the extension of the land that had seen me grow. Damn, it did feel good to be back.

-"So what?"- Justin cut in, looking kinda nervous from one side and to me-"Aren't we going to celebrate?"

I laughed:- "I thought you were never going to ask"

Justin smiled, looking relieved and started pushing us inside the store: "Then let's get this thing started"

I was already half way in the store before I knew it and nearly crashed on the front counter a second later. Just as I was about to turn around and give Justin a piece of my mind I heard a tender and amazed voice behind me.

-"Is that little James Richard Seal I see?"

I smiled even before turning around. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

-"Why Ms. Ateara, it's been far too long, you look even more charming than I recall"- The old lady giggled and laid a hand on my cheek, stroking it carefully.

-"Look at you, there is nothing little in you anymore"- Ms. Ateara sighed:-" you've grown so fast, it seems as if it were yesterday when you were running around here with that superman outfit"

I heard some snickering behind me as I held up my finger and looked up to the old lady with stern eyes and said : -"Batman"

Ms. Ateara laughed, the same wholehearted laugh she'd given me that Halloween she remembered after I'd graced her with my sloppy kung fu impersonations. And she'd given me a lot of candy for it too.

-"So Ms. Ateara"- Alex started, a huge coy smile in his chubby face as he balanced himself on his heals back and forth expectantly:- "We were planning on making Jamie a little 'welcome back' get together and we were wondering if…"

The old lady raised her thin hand up to stop Alex's rambling and as always, just got to the point:-"Get whatever you like, on the house"

There was a booming of hooting and howling at that as I leaned on the counter with a wide grin on my face: -"Did you just get more beautiful? I don't know it's just-"

-"Give it a rest Antonio Banderas"- Daren snorted as he pulled me away from a crazily giggling senior citizen. I made her a "Call me" sign just as I was dragged out of site between the rows of junk food. Still, I heard a fresh round of giggles take place.

I smirked at Justin as he glared, his long eyelashes making it look as if his eyes were closed as he whispered accusingly:- "Granny lover"

-"I'll have cookies for life"

-"Yeah right"- Daren laughed, passing me a bunch of bags of Doritos-" wait until Quil Jr. finds out that you're hitting on his Grandmother"

I snorted, walking off to get a six pack of root beer or just about anything that caught my eye. There was no laughing.

I frowned, looking back at the guys, all of which had a dark and serious look on their faces.

Then Justin said:- "A lot has changed since you were here"

My frown deepened and I was about to ask them what the hell that was supposed to mean when the front door bell rang as someone came in the store. The tree boys turned their heads at the exact same time, which would have been funny as hell if they had given me the chance to laugh it out.

For the second time today I was suddenly dragged away, now towards the back exit with nothing more as 3 bags of Doritos and a dangling out of my grip bottle of Coke.

-"Thank Ms Ateara!" I managed to yell out before the door slammed shut in my face. Then a big hand was slapped on my mouth with a low cuss and the speed of the ride went 10 fold. My feet barely touched the ground.

5 minutes later I was dropped on the low steps of Alex's front porch with a thud, the bags of chips and the bottle falling out of my hands and rolling down the thin trail of dirt. I shot back up with my hands balled into fists and very much pissed.

-"What the fuck?"

-"It was for your own good"

I glared at Daren as I slapped off the layer of dirt from the back of my jeans: - "My own good? You nearly broke my ass dropping me here!"

-"We had to, they were looking at you"- Justin explained, looking half embarrassed and half scared.

I frowned: - "What?"

-"The 'Protectors', they were looking at you"- Daren spoke up, retrieving the junk food off the floor while looking at me with the corner of his eye: -"That is never good"

-"And why is that?"- I'd forgotten that I should be pissed off at these guys and just felt wary. They looked like they were being serious about this.

-"They're this sort of cult that Sam Uley started about a year and a half, bunch of weird and dangerous dudes, remember the buff guys in front of the store"- I nodded- "Well, that's them… and Quil is one of them too"

My eyes widen at this, THE Quil was one of them, I could have sworn on my left nut I didn't see him there but Daren looked dead serious about this.

-"It always start's like this, first they spot and keep an eye on you and a couple of weeks later, you're one of them"

-"It's happened to most of the guys here: Paul, Jared, Embry, Collin, Seth, Brady even Leah… you name it"

I looked them straight in the eye for a minute, not a sound coming from any of us. Then, I said the only thing I had to say:

-"Sounds gay"

More silence, a lot more shock.

-"They have girlfriends"- Alex stammered out, barely forming the words from his horrified stance.

I shrugged: - "That's just gay in denial"

-"Whatever dude, just don't let them catch you saying that: They'll kick your ass"- Justin snorted as he threw me one of the bags of Doritos, which I opened and started eating as I spoke with a mouth full

-"That's sensitive gay"

-"Just take care man"- Alex stopped me as I got to the front door and went to knock, looking scared to the verge of tears:- "We just got you back, we don't wanna loose you to them"

-"Awwww"

I got punched 3 times for that little joke, hard: -"Fuck!"

-"Language!"

-"Sorry mo- Ms. Greenhill"- I choked out, rubbing my sore shoulder embarrassedly. I hadn't noticed when the door had opened, revealing a tall Native American woman I'd come to remember and love as my second mother.

Alex's mom covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes went wide and teary. I lowered my head then, feeling like a toddler who'd got lost and made his mother worry near madness. I hadn't done any of that of course, but it still felt as if I had.

Then I was pulled into a hard embrace and had my face showered with desperate kisses:- "Oh Jamie, where have you been, I've missed you so much you dumb boy"

I snickered between kisses: -"New York, remember? You packed my things for me"

-"When did you came back? And why didn't you call?"- She expertly ignored my reply, holding me by my shoulders at a distance so she could get a good look at me, she seemed to melt in place:- "Oh, you've gotten so handsome"

I grinned brightly:- "I know"

There was a chorus of snorts. Ms. Greenhill straighten up and started with her babbling again: -"Is your mother here too, oh I haven't seen her in years, did the entire bunch come?"

-"Yup, and we're here to stay"

She beamed down at me and just as I felt she was going at it again I said the only thing that could've possibly saved me: -"We brought little Marie too, she's never seen La Push"

I could practically see the light saber shine in her eyes: -"I have to get there right now, oh, she must be a beauty, I can't wait" – she suddenly stopped-"Wait, the food's in the fridge if you want anything-"

-"Don't worry mom"- Alex cut in, as we all held up the bags of Doritos and the 2 gallon bottle of Coke:- "We got it covered"

She smiled resignedly: - "What am I going to do with you boys?"- she turned around to take her go when she stopped again:- "Wait, coat"

Darren already had it in his hands though and handed it to her lightly, to what she nodded a thanks and left in a full out sprint, only yelling at her march for us to: "Behave"

Yeah right.

-"Man she's fast"- Justin said, looking at the little cloud of dust she'd left at her wake with awe.

Alex smirked:- "She's my mom"

I nodded, grinning as I looked at my face smudged with lipstick in a little mirror that was in the living room: -"I look like a player"

Daren and Justin laughed just as Alex huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

-"Hey… She changed your diapers too, you know"

I nodded again, this time with a fake sigh and dreamy eyes:- "The good ol' days"

The guys laughed and started to fill the miniature living room, Darren and Justin bringing glasses for the coke and a big bowl to mix the Doritos in as Alex and I got the Xbox ready.

I paused, holding one of the controllers at eye level:- "I'm gonna get my ass kicked in this, I haven't used one of these things since I left La Push"

Just as I said that the whole world frickin' stopped. I turned to see all of their horrified faces: -"What, what did I say?"

-"How the _fuck_ did you _**survive**_?"- Justin gasped.

I rolled my eyes:- "I have a life aside the video games"

Alex beside me winced and held the Xbox to his plump cheek, stroking it lovingly as if the damn thing had gotten a boo boo:- "Shh, there, there… He didn't mean it, his brain cells are just a bit dizzy from all that city smog"

-"Come on man, you can't tell me you didn't play at least one time in these past 2 years"- Daren cut in as I pulled the stupid game out of Alex's motherly like hands. Because it was really freaking me out.

I shrugged as I used my foot to keep Alex away by pushing him by the stomach:- "I never had time to even think of playing any videogames, with school and all the sport teams my dad got me into I barely even slept"

Alex jumped at me and damn straight nearly got every ounce of oxygen that had ever hit my body punched out of me. I let the thing go as I rolled to my stomach mumbling between forced coughing:- "Damn you Grand Slammer"

Alex snickered and went back to molesting the Xbox. Only Darren and Justin were more focused on something different:

-"Sport teams, what sport teams?"

I sat up as I regained my breath and gave Alex the middle finger while answering:- "First it was just boxing, but then came baseball, football, and just recently my dad had been thinking on soccer, but we couldn't find one that would fit my schedule"

-"What schedule?"- Darren gasped, shocked. But Alex, like always had other things in mind:- "You boxed?"

I glared at his fat ass and raised a balled fist:- "Yeah, want me to show you?"

Alex backed away slowly. Daren and Justin kept staring so I sighed and started:- "I liked all of them so I got into all of them, didn't see why I shouldn't give it a try"

-"Wow, so are you leaving all of them now? I mean, we barely have a baseball team in school and honestly, we suck"- Justin commented, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

-"Not all of them, football yes, I have to, but not baseball nor boxing"

-"So what, are you going to use Alex as a punching bag?"

I smirked up at Daren:- "Tempting, but no, I'm going back to New York in 3 months, my dad got me into a Jr. league championship this gym around the block had, supposedly to get youth into sports or some shit like that"- I paused as I saw the look on their faces and quickly added:- "But it'll be only a month or so, just around summer vacation"

The guys nodded slowly and left the topic to go straight to the video games, of which I was right, and got my ass kicked every time. Darren roared as he once again killed my character.

I glared down at his dumb ass and hissed:- "It wouldn't have gone down like that in real life"

-"Sore loser"

-"Bite me"

The guys laughed and just as I was about to give them something to really laugh about my cell rang in my pocket, playing 2pac's "Hey mama" song making the tiny thing vibrate. I pulled it out and flipped it open

-"What up mom"

-"Jamie, honey, can you come back before 5? Carol here just called all La Push to make us a Welcoming Barbeque"

Yeah, that sounded like Alex's mom alright. I smiled:- "By all La Push you mean?"

-"Just about any neighbor in a 4 mile radius"

I laughed, imagining her irritated stance and the stress in her face that would soon reflect in her hair, making little strands fall in front of her eyes as if they'd tried to escape but died trying.

-"Sure thing mom, I'll get going right now"

-"Thank you so much Jamie, I really need your help right now, Seth here is really trying to be useful but I don't think your sister is going to let him leave anytime soon"

I frowned, starting to feel the protective instinct burn in my chest:- "_What Seth_?"

-"You remember Seth Clearwater sweetie, you two learned how to swim together"- She answered with an amused tone as she heard the unmistakable threat in my words, she'd always found my jealousy outburst _hilarious_:- "Oh, Leah Clearwater is here too, she's dying to see you"

I froze at this.

-"You remember Leah don't you?"- My mother asked after about of minute of no reply

I nodded numbly, looking up at the guys with a frown:- "Yeah I remember Leah Clearwater"

The guys got the hint and their eyes widened in fear. I cleared my throat and spoke quickly:- "Don't worry mom, I'll be there in 5 minutes, and tell Monika that if I catch her with that Seth guy I'm gonna-"

I was cut off by a boom of laughter and a choked "I love you" before my mother hung up on me. I glared at the phone for a while then turned to the boys, who still looked pretty much like shit had been slammed into their faces.

-"Leah's been asking for me"

-"Dude you have to stay away from her"- Daren started, his face getting a bit red as he glared.

-"I remember seeing Leah with those dude's in front of the store and she didn't look like she was planning on recruiting me, she looked more like she'd seen Satan"

-"Probably got a glimpse of herself on the store's window"

My mouth fell open as I stared unbelievingly at Justin, he wasn't the type to be just plain mean, and much less to girls, but as much as I stared at him I couldn't find a single tinge of regret in his eyes.

-"I remember Leah, she was really nice and sweet"- I shot back, desperately trying to cool down the air as the look on the boys' faces was starting to get me nervous and start doubting if I should still take this whole protectors thing as a joke.

-"Not anymore"- Alex cut in, turning his Xbox off with a hard smack- " The protectors are bad, but Leah Clearwater is _far worse_"

**I hope you enjoyed it, so if you want me to update sooner, keep reviewing. It does wonders for writer's inspiration. So thanks again and please review and let me know you're out there.**


	3. Wild Flowers

**25 to Life**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Ok, I'm very happy with the reviews I've gotten so far, thank you so much Alissa21, for being my first reviewer, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, GothChiq80, I know Alex and Justin might seem mean but they're just scared kids, and honestly they could never know what goes on in Leah's mind, so they'll just act like kids, I'm glad you're liking my story your review was really encouraging, CaribbeanTrinidadian, rainingrainbowfroggies64, your review really put a smile on my face, I wasn't aiming for sexy in Jamie but It's good to see he's got some sexual appeal, but it's kinda weird considering that he's still a kid, but hey! It's never too soon to start the game, hahaha, hgmsnoopy, I really liked your review, I was aiming to that exactly, giving you guys a look of what I think would be seeing the pack from the eyes of the oblivious, so I'm glad you liked it, and that of someone not liking Seth, I don't think Jamie being how he is, and anyone like him would be very kin to him if he thinks he's hitting on his sister, and wolveshill, I think Leah is an interesting character to, really deep and with a lot of potential so I'm kinda nervous about writing about her, I feel like any mistake might just shit it, she's a really hard one to write. And about that of the summary, that is far in to the story, but don't worry, if you guys keep reviewing at this rate, I'll be there in no time.**

**So, I'll shut up now, just hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 3: Wild Flowers**

All the way back to my place I was being fondled with don't do this, don't do that and most of all: "Stay the hell away from the Clearwaters"

-"Hell!"-I cut them off as they were starting on a whole new stream of 'advices'- "Fuck, you're all talking about her as if she was the Grinch who stole Christmas!"

The guys stopped and turned to Justin, who stared back at me with a sad gaze as he whispered:- "This past Christmas, my Grandmother gave me a soccer ball, one day I was out in the front yard playing with it, then I hit it a bit hard and it went to land on the main road, Leah happened to pass by, and she kicked it into the woods… I haven't found it ever since"

I pursed my lips and nodded:- "You're serious"

Justin nodded curtly.

I nodded back… turned on my heals and started to make my way home

-"Hey! Wait up!"

-"I ain't waitin' up for you guys until you start acting like you have something hanging from your crotch"

-"Hey!"

I shook my head and turned to the right just where the road made way to my house and whispered back at them: -"And I don't want you guys wrapped around my neck all night, I'm gonna help my mom, eat some beef and get molested by elderly ladies and I'mma enjoy it, so chill, I ain't planning on darthvaiding myself any time soon"

They didn't look very much convinced, but nodded anyways.

The house came to view soon and even sooner did the bunch of cars parked randomly in our improvised front yard. I smirked at the thought of my mother's face when she saw this

Then, I saw Monika standing on the front porch with someone, and it wouldn't have mattered really, if I hadn't seen her twirling her hair on her pinky finger. That was her evil finger.

-"Wait for me here k'? gotta go do something real quick"

They nodded and waited with curious eyes to see what I was planning to do. I just turned around and started walking in Monika's direction, the guy who was talking to her noticed me just as I took the first step towards them and made it known to Monika by ignoring her completely, grinning wide at me. Unlike this guy, Monika wasn't very happy to see me and glared at me as if saying: 'dare come closer and I'll kill you'

Yeah, well, good luck trying

I got to the front porch and gave her a look that she knew I would not leave until she did: -"Did you need anything?"

-"No, I was going to go help mom with Marie"- Monica hissed out and just as she walked away she said: -"You got a little something on your cheek… had fun with your friends?"- Not even saying goodbye to the guy before going into the house and slamming the door shut. I glared at the piece of wood while feeling my face burn with embarrassment.

-"Damn it" I growled, using my sleeve to violently wipe off the lipstick I still had on my face.

A loud noise of a throat being cleared got me off my staring contest with the door and made me turn to look at the huge dude Monika had been hitting on. He was smiling brightly, waayyy too brightly.

-"Hey, I'm Seth" He said, reaching his hand out to shake mine. I stared from his hand to his face for a moment.

-"Sorry man, I'm not into dudes"

And took my leave. Leaving a baffled Seth and near fainting friends a couple of feet away. Once I got to them I glared as hard as I could:- "Why the hell didn't you tell me I still had lipstick on my face?"

They all looked at me and smiled apologetically. I rolled my eyes and started making my way to the back yard where I could already hear the explosion of people gathering.

-"Dude, I can't believe you just blew off one of _the_ Protectors!"- Alex squeaked like a school girl, letting his heavy arm fall over my shoulder.

-"I already told you, I don't swing that way"

Darren snorted and pulled my hoodie over my head roughly blocking my view: -"Neither does he. Man, I can already see your body floating in the sea"

I send him a quick and misaimed jab that he dodged giggling like a little b…

-"Jamie!"- I heard my mother call my name, relieve heavy in her sweet voice:-"Oh thank Goodness you're here"

I shrugged off Alex's arm and went to meet my mother over at what seemed to be a half assembled grill with a stressed out Uncle Ben trying to figure it out.

-"What's happenin'"- I said, pulling my mom down to swipe away those loose strands of silky raven hair out of her face and kiss her forehead gently. She answered kissing my cheek and smiling happily.

-"Your Uncle Ben here needs some help putting the grill together-"

-"No, no"- Uncle Ben interrupted, moving quickly to put some piece in some place that really didn't look like it belonged there: -"I'm fine, I just have to put this here and connect it with that… you and your friends go and unload the tables and chairs from Mr. Dean's truck"

-"You sure? 'cause I'm not an expert but I don't think you should put the PLASTIC switch near the burners"- Uncle Ben grunted, so I just smiled and shrugged: -"Ok, just call me when you give up"

-"In your dreams bird boy"

I laughed and patted my mother's hand at the sight of her exasperated eyes: -"Don't worry, best scenery he'll just burn off his eyebrows"

My mom graced me with a giggle and I felt good to leave.

Minutes later me and the guys were busting our chops with the damn tables and chairs that seemed to never end.

-"How the hell did they fit all this shit in this thing?"Justin growled, accepting the next pair of chairs from Darren. I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so wary. For about 5 minutes ago, I'd had the feel of being watched and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I turned and smacked Alex over the head.

-"What the hell man!" Alex complained, rubbing his head sorely.

-"Stop staring at my ass, it's freaking me out"

Alex turned red with indignation: -"Who's staring at your skinny ass!"

Darren and Justin laughed, giving the tables and chairs a rest to just enjoy the show. I gasped, feigning to be offended and placed a ginger hand over my chest.

That beat Alex's defenses and smiled unwillingly, I smirked and started to rub my ass in his direction: -"Say whatever you want dude but know I'm poor just 'cus I want to be"

That got him going and burst in laughter: -"That's some good business you got there alright"

-"I know I-"

-"Jamie! Jamie honey come here for a minute!"

My head shot towards my mother, standing next to Monika and a shorter girl in a pretty, white sundress. She sort of looked familiar, only the paling faces of my friends gave out who she'd probably be.

Leah Clearwater.

I fixed my jacket on my shoulders and jumped off the truck with a fast 'be right back' towards the guys, who's worried gaze followed me each step I took, I didn't know if it was because stupidity is contagious, but I was starting to feel wary about coming closer to her.

Damn those idiots.

I man up and stepped on it, forcing a polite smile on my lips. Time to put some of that Seal charm to work.

I reached my mom and wrapped an arm around her thin waist, giving her a fast kiss on the cheek. She giggled and rested her head on mine for a short second before starting:- "Jamie, Monika, this is Leah Clearwater, you remember her right? she used to babysit you back when you were little"

Monika smiled and nodded:- "I remember, you used to play dolls with me"

Leah smiled. And I tried to really be discrete but she noticed right away I was looking at her because she turned and smiled tenderly at me.

No matter how much I looked at her, I couldn't see what was so bad about her… but maybe, that was the problem right there.

-"So, you're Jamie"- Leah said, sounding a little breathless as she bend over a little to be at my level: -"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were this tall"- Leah made a cutting sign with her hand just about 2 foot from the ground.

I smirked: -"Boy's grow up fast, but you, you haven't changed one bit"

She averted her eyes shyly to the floor, the long eyelashes making large shadows over her blushed cheekbone. I frowned but quickly put up my act again, turning my eyes to give the guys a fast glance, not so sure of what to believe anymore. Leah still was that innocent, sunshine of a girl I remembered.

Still, Darren, Alex and Justin looked worried out of their minds…

-"You have grown fast, how old are you? I can't seem to remember…"

-"Just turned 13 two months ago"

Leah smiled a little more stiffly than before, nodding curtly: -"Yes, you're 3 years younger than Seth, now I remember, Monika was the one his age"

-"Yeah, I met Seth a little while ago, he really didn't look 16"- Monika chipped in, ending her sentence with a dreamy tone, to which I gagged, which earned me glare from Monika and a light shaking from my mother.

-"Have you met Seth too?"- Leah asked, looking amused at my reaction. I turned my gaze away nervously as I answered:- "Yeah, mmm, we… _talked_"

-"Oh no, Jamie, please tell me you didn't"

I looked up at my mom embarrassedly with an innocent grin. Monika on the other hand, went ballistic

-"Oh my God! Mom!"

I was quick to cut in, considering that if I let her whine a little longer she was going to get me grounded: -"Hey, fine, I'm sorry I implied he was a homo, ok, my bad!"

Some horrified silence, some crickets at a distance, then some soft laughter from Leah. I thought this would've won me some points in my mom's eyes but she was just as pissed as she should be:

-"James Richard Seal, you're going to apologize to that young man immediately I can't believe you'd-"

-"Hey it's not my fault, he was looking _waayy _too happy when he saw me"

Before my mother could reply, a sudden burst of female laughter came, It was Leah, smiling down at me with some intense shine in her eyes as she touched my face and sighed: -"You're unbelievable"

I fought the urge to cringe away but I couldn't hold back the chill that ran down my spine when her hot skin caressed mine. All my senses screaming danger even though her actions said nothing of a threat.

-"I'm so sorry Leah"- my mother sighed, blushing furiously as she held me closer, sensing my discomfort even if she didn't process it as such, just a mother's instinct: -"He isn't usually like this, he's just watching over his sister"

Leah just nodded, gazing back down at me every few seconds as she spoke: -"It's ok, I know Seth can be a little too… enthusiastic"

I snorted at the way she said that but Monika didn't seem to find it as funny as I did.

-"Well you better get him out of my sight before I break his little rat's neck"- Monika growled, face red with fury as she opened and closed her fists, kinda like she was wishing my face was at arm's reach.

I smiled cutely with a yearning sigh: -"She's so cute when she throws fire thru her eyeballs like that"

Monika let out an irritated shrilly scream and stomped inside the house. Just then, I started to feel guilty but I knew I was the last person she would want to see right now. I hung my head down, letting go of my mom as I backed away towards the guys

-"It's ok mom, I'll apologize to Seth once I see him"-then I lifted my eyes to give one final uncertain smile to a worried looking Leah: -"It was good seeing you again Leah"

Then I took my leave.

The guys and I finished up with the truck in no time. Now that we were too fired up to complain. Just as we were done Justin came up to me and hugged me tightly: - "Man I freaked when the harpy grabbed your face, I thought she was going to squish your brains out"

I blushed angrily, I was starting to really get fed up with all this "let's hate Leah" propaganda they were handing out, now because of it I couldn't even act decent to her.

I pushed him off and growled: -"That isn't funny man, Leah isn't one thing of what you've said she was"

Justin stared at me wide eyed but said nothing, I felt like a dick. I rubbed my face tiredly as I breathed in deep: -"I'm sorry Justin, it's been a long day and shit hasn't been going down as it should have, I'm just tired, I shouldn't be taking it out on you"

Justin nodded, his girly eyes understanding while giving me a few pats on the back:- "It's cool, I get it Jay-Jay"

I didn't even have the strength to get angry at the stupid nickname. I nodded: -"Yeah, let's just drop the subject for today"

The boys nodded and started to pull me over to where the first pieces of barbeque were being shared out. I was barely on my second half when my cell started ringing in my jeans: the song "Highway to Hell" from AC/DC turning a couple of heads my way.

I got up and ran into the house, locking myself in the bathroom with a big ass knot in my chest as I flipped the damn thing open.

-"Dad? Dad, is that you?"- I breathed my voice the one of a little kid, I hated it but that was just what I was: a little kid trying to fit his father's shoes.

-"Hey Jamie, how are you son?"

I closed my eyes at the sound of that voice, I grit my teeth violently, trying to keep it together as I answered with a fake calm: -"We're ok, we're in La Push now"

-"I'm glad, I was worried about you"

-"We're fine, I'm watching over them, just like you told me to"

-"That's good son, you know that when I'm not around, you're the man of the house"

I nodded, leaning my back on the bathroom's door: -"Don't worry dad, I'll do right by them… I'mma make you proud"

There was a shaky half laugh and half sigh on the other line, a gesture so familiar I could almost feel the shake and heat of his breath on my ear: -"I'm already proud of you James, I always have been"

My throat closed, making it impossible to speak, after a minute he figured out the situation I was in and whispered: -" James, son, I know this is hard, and that it's going to get harder but I want you to know that you, your mother and your sisters are the world for me, the only reason I was born and the only thing that keeps me alive, no matter what happens from now on don't ever forget that"

I raised my hand to my eyes, squeezing them shut harder as I felt the sting of tears forming, I wasn't going to cry, men don't cry.

And I _am_ a _man_.

I sucked in a big amount of air: -"I know, I just miss you"

There was a sour laugh: -"I miss you too son, I miss all of you"

_Then why did you let us leave?_

_Why are you getting divorced?_

I kept that to myself and finally sighed: -"We'll stay in touch k'?"

-"Yes, take good care of your family kid"- he said, his deep voice making it sound as if he were asking an oath from me.

-"I watch over my ladies, I always do"

One last tired laugh on the other side and then the obnoxious beeping of a cut call.

Back to the sticking my feet in his boots then.

I snapped the cell phone shut and got out of the bathroom rubbing my itchy eyes as I went to the back door. I stopped for a while before opening it, staring at all the people talking and laughing out there.

Then I noticed Leah, I don't even know why but something about her caught my attention, she was sitting next to what seemed to be her mom, I barely recognized her, as she too had cut her luscious midnight hair short like her daughter.

For a moment I felt tinge of recognition as I stared at Leah, she reminded me of something, but I just couldn't quite grasp what it was…

Then, as if sensing my eyes on her, she turned to look at me with sweet honey doe eyes and a smile like sunshine.

… _Wild flowers_, _that's it_, I thought, opening the door to join my friends… Leah was just like wild flowers…

**Ok I'm really nervous about this one, just hope I didn't effe it up. Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Where did you get the Goat?

**25 to Life**

**I do not own Twilight**

**SOoo, I've been getting this question a lot and I suppose it is my fault for not really enhancing the epic moment but yes: Leah did imprint on Jamie, quoting, the girl who looked like she'd seen hell and back. I just thought that would be Leah's first expression since she'd never really thought that would happen to her (breaking dawn).**

**And I know I might've led you on to believe Jamie was a LOT older than I made him to be, but that was planned, yes, I'm evil and like to play with your brains. Hahaha, but seriously, if I had made Jamie a little older there would be no story because, in my humble opinion, if he'd been 16 or 17, it might not be that messed up if he started dating Leah.**

**And also, to explain the story a little better: the family is originally Quileute, both parents and the 2 older children born and raised there until their dad decided he wanted something more for his kids than a small town life so they moved to New York, then after two years the marriage started going downhill and they filed for divorce and to prevent the kids to live the trauma and reveal some dirty laundry on their parents, their mother flew them back to La Push.**

**I was also asked what was up with Jamie's dad, well that's it, their getting divorced and about Jamie's weird behavior well, that's (aside from the age difference) the main point of this story, like you all might have noticed Jamie does not act his age, far from it, and it's all because he feels he has to fit the main role of the man of the house, that will bring a lot of confusion to Leah since she's going to get a lot of mixed signals, for one she's going to feel the sisterly affection for him, considering he's so young, but Jamie's grown up behavior and mature thinking is soon going to weight out the balance more towards the falling in love side. Which is going to have Leah on the edge. Because, seriously? What sane 20 year old woman can feel attracted to a 13 year old and not get the chills?**

**And on the other side, Jamie, still being a kid and feeling he has to fill up his father's shoes is soon going to bring some serious emotional exhaustion for him, and as he finally blows, he's going to leave a lot of damage behind.**

**I hope this explanation helped, if you still have any questions please, feel free to ask**

**Chapter 4: Where did you get the goat?**

_The waters stirred calm, the soft blue waves rocked the small fishing boat gently. The small red boat read on the side a name, painted on with elegant cursive letters in thick black paint._

'_**Jane'**__, it said._

_On board sat a man, his stern features shadowed by an old baseball cap, reading 'Red Soxs' in big bold letters, in his strong copper hands a fishing stick was held steadily, the thin string immersed deeply in the salty water._

_Next to him, sitting in utmost silence, was a small boy, his round childish face serious, as if in deep thought as he himself grasped a fishing stick in his too small hands with an unusual expertise._

_The ocean's breeze being the only sound between both males as they sat in peaceful silence with their backs pressed against each other for support. Strong and hard muscle meeting soft and tender skin._

_Jane rocked along in harmony whilst the Man crouched foreword towards a small and awkward looking boom box, small superhero themed stickers patching the large gashes on the gray plastic surface. The man pressed a couple of buttons in complete silence, carefully as if to not disturb the pensive child._

_Barely a second later, loud music filled the air, the fierce sound of an electric guitar startling the boy into attention, although his hands never dropped the fishing stick. The small head turned to face the older male, large brown caramel eyes wide, barely blinking as some strands of silky raven hair brushed against his forehead and other some meddled with the long eyelashes that crowned the questioning orbs as he glanced upwards while the man steadily got to his feet. The fishing stick forgotten on the side._

_-"Livin' easy"- The man sang along, yanking off his baseball cap with an aggressive swat. Rising a fisted hand to his lips to resemble a microphone.-"lovin' free"_

_Laying a foot against the edge of the boat, the man sang to the gray immensity of ocean as the current began to pick up, crashing loudly against the fragile wood, resembling the up roaring of a crowd._

_The boy stared up at his father, still petrified with shock at seeing his usually stoic faced parent rock and roll in such a messy and childish way. Still something inside his little chest soared up with happiness and innocent hope as he left behind his inhibitions with the fishing stick and jumped up to the imaginary stage just in time for a fierce chorus:_

_-"I'm on the highway to hell! On the Highway to Hell! Highway to Hell! On the Highway to Hell!"_

_Laughter burst from the child's full lips as the taller man shrieked, contorting over an invisible electric guitar, his child mind building an enormous stadium around them, spotlights and flame throwers surrounding them galore, the gray sky turned into an opened sky night, stars titling down with jealousy glow as his father stole their glory, enchanting the millions off expectors with his passionate performance with his pitch black guitar, before savagely smashing it against the rail and jumping off the stage into the everwaiting waves of rabid fans._

_With one last gleeful laugh, son followed suit, launching himself into the chaos of howling people. It was only when the freezing cold water hit his warm skin did the dream fade into a smoked memory, then, over the hysterics of laughter the panicked voice of the man screamed as the small boat silently sailed away._

_-"James, the boat!"_

…

Later that night, when everyone had left and we'd picked up most of the mess left behind, we'd all gone to sleep, but I couldn't manage to close my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling, a strong sting of remorse keeping me from resting.

I got out of my old bed, which my mom had carefully wrapped in a dark navy blue blanket, tip toeing out of my room in to the hallway and to the left, where a single door stood lonely in the corner. I gently turned the doorknob, trying to not make much noise as I creped into Monika's room.

Inside it was dark, only a dim ray of moon light leaking from the little open space from the half open curtains on the only tiny squared window there. I set my eyes on the corner of the room where a small bed was set, with a slender, small figure curled unconsciously on top of it.

-"Monika, are you awake?"

For a long second, there was no response, but then, a sleepy grunt came.

-"What do you want?"- Monika groaned, stretching her back like a sly cat.

-"I wanted to say that… I'm sorry"- I whispered, slowly approaching her, my eyes on her eyes, asking for permission to come closer:- "for what I did… and how I've been treating you"

Monika stared up at me with amazed, but still sleep provoked laziness in her brown eyes. I pursed my lips and sat on the edge of her bed, keeping my gaze locked on the wooden patterns of the floor as I spoke:- "Just understand, it's my job to protect you and, quite honestly, I have no freaking idea how to do it"- I took in a deep breath- "I'm still going to try though, I just want to say I'm sorry if I'm screwing up so far, and for the times I screw up in the future, I'm sorry for those too"

There was a long silence, and for a moment I started to believe she'd fallen asleep but then came: -"So this means you're still going to be a dick?"

I smirked, letting my head hang with mock embarrassment: -"Pretty much"

Monika sighed: -"I'm not all that surprised though, Dick _is_ your second name"

I snickered under my breath: -"Good one"

Monika smiled at me and rolled to her side: -"I know, I'm a genius"

-"I wouldn't go as far as that but, if it helps you sleep at night, fine by me"

Monika made a glare frown with her eyes closed, already trying to go back to sleep, it was funny and just for kicks, I decided to launch myself on top of her and snuggle my ice cold face in her neck. She shrieked rather loudly and franticly tried to pry me off, but I was already at the door by the time she'd thrown the first punch.

-"Sleep well your highness"- I made a deep bow as I opened the door and glided out gracefully. Still, even with my head low enough to nearly touch my toes, I still caught the perfectly manicured finger she was pointing me with, and it wasn't the one you'd conventionally use. I snickered and closed the door softly behind me. I sighed in relieve

-"I'mma hit the sack now"

This time, as soon as my head touched the hard pillow, I was good as dead.

The next thing I know, my eyes were opening to the sound of low, muffled music. I got out of the bed half asleep and other half curious. I got out of my room, rubbing tiredly my eyes, following the now clearer sound of a song I barely recognized.

"_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way"_

I frowned, starting to hear a slightly off key voice joining the lead singer with almost shy advances. I got to the opening to the kitchen but stayed at the shadow of the hallway, crossing my arms over my chest with a smile.

"_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn"_

My mother took the spatula up to her lips, completely forgetting what smelled like scrambled eggs, singing more confidently as she twirled around, her long silken hair swaying from side to side like a curtain of midnight velvet.

"_Shake it out, Shake it out_

_Shake it out, Shake it out_

_Oh oh oh!_

_Shake it out, Shake it out_

_Shake it out, Shake it out_

_Oh oh oh!_

_It's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So, shake him off-"_

She stopped mid spin with a horrified look on her face, still holding unconsciously the spatula up like a microphone.

I waved slightly: -"Mornin'"

-"Jamie!"- She squeaked, throwing the spatula to a side and turning the radio off with a full fist: -"What are you doing here?"

I smiled wider: -"Oh nothing, just looking"- She frowned more deeply, a long blush covering her copper features. I felt my face soften: -"I have a beautiful mom"

Her blush faded but her eyes got bright with joy. It been so long ago since I'd seen her this happy, and it hurt to know the reason why. Before she could say anything I heard a loud yawn behind me.

-"And an ugly ass sister"

Monika came into the kitchen with her hair resembling something come out of the lord of the rings.

She glared down at me: -" Shut it Peter Parker"

I winced.

That one stung, as my suitcase had been soaked with rain and I had to use one of my old pajamas last night. But turns out the only one that still fit was a freaking Spider Man pajamas.

Just to bust her chops, I jumped on the edge of the couch, crouching over as I extended my arm out towards her and made the sound of the spider web coming out of my wrist. Monika rolled her eyes. Just as I was about to jump her a small ball of black hair hit me full on in the stomach

-"Uuff"

Me and the ragging fur ball fell back into the couch with a thud.

A giggle came and then a small round face with big brown eyes was shoved into mine.

-"AHH! The fury!" I screamed lifting Marie up on the air as she laughed. I got up from the couch and held Marie up for my mom and Monika to see: -"Show them the fury"

Marie flexed her chubby little arms and growled as fiercely as a 2 year old baby could. Mom laughed loudly and Monika just rolled her eyes while fighting back a smile as she said.

-"Did you know Jamie here had the "Fury" playing football yesterday?"

Mom stopped laughing and glared murderously:-"James…"

I set Marie down on her feet as I smiled innocently up to her: -"You should know, Marie is actually really fast, she made a touchdown all on herself"

I remembered when I pulled Marie into the game was just to fill up numbers, and I'd be watching over her anyways, what I wasn't counting on was the fact that Marie might get her hands on the ball.

I'd just tackled one guy to the ground, opening way for Justin to run clear but then out of nowhere he has smashed into the ground by some of the huge guys on the other team. Justin was lost in a pile of limbs and the ball rolled out free to claim. At that moment I had thought Marie was still on my side, just as I'd told her.

But I nearly shit myself when I saw her pick up the ball, that was just about her same size, and started running towards the touchdown. I got up out of pure instinct.

I saw that all the guys didn't know what to do, but then started running towards her, maybe to take the ball and her as well. I'd never ran that fast in my life, I caught up with one of them, the one that got the closest to her, he was one of the "protectors" or so I imagined as the wary looks the guys gave to those who were, and the fact that he looked like he'd eaten half of Washington's winter provisions all on his own.

I don't know where I got the strength to bring him down as I hustled him from behind the knees and had him fall flat on his ass, I crawled nimbly back to my feet, shaking my head to clear off the fog, as the hit made my whole body feel like jelly and my vision go dark and dizzy, hitting that guy had felt like running full on straight to a brick wall. Next to me I saw the other guy shoved down light speed by no other than Seth, leaving a wide space for Marie to run though, I got up sending him just a short nod and ran after Marie.

Marie ran like a little penguin, hugging the ball to her chest tightly as her tiny legs moved fast one after the other, and then, after what seemed like an eternity, she made it to the goal.

-"Hell Yeah!"-I howled, relieve coursing thru me like a cold wave-"Marie Seal's in the mother-effin' house!"

More howling and cheering came from behind me as Marie held on to the ball and clumsily threw it to the floor, and then, out of nowhere, proceeded to make a victory dance I only knew too well.

I fell back on my ass, laughing so hard I could barely breathe as Marie made the Mc Hammer dance, the same one I'd made when I had done my first touchdown. I couldn't believe she still remembered it but there she was, her chubby baby form moving all too well as she made the crab like walk to each side and with an unnaturally great rhythm.

Then she went to get the ball for the next move and I shot back on my feet.

-"I'mma stop you right there"- I laughed, holding her up in my arms and taking away the ball from her hands. Marie pouted cutely and struggled to get the ball back

-"Bwut that was the gwood pawt"- She whined.

-"Oh, I know it's the good part"- I laughed, hugging her closer-"but I think it might be to grandiose for them to stand it"

And it really was a little bittsy to much for a 2 year old baby girl to hold a huge football to her crotch and pretend it's a machine gun.

So I handed Seth the ball, and said, finally regaining my breath: -"You guys keep playing, I'm out"

Seth nodded and the guys started gathering in their positions to start over. I walked out of the yard and sat on the back porch steps, ignoring the confused looks Alex, Darren and Justin sent my way and settling Marie on my lap, resting my head on top of hers.

-"You did good sweetie"- I smiled, kissing her forehead:- "You did real good"

After that we just stayed at the porch for a while, watching as the guys beat the shit out of each other and just laughing at it. I was peaceful for once and for a moment, I really could believe everything was going to be ok.

My mom rolled her eyes and went back to her eggs, as if she'd just remembered they were there.

-"I asked Monika to play too"- I added, stretching my back to try and fade away the numbness on my shoulder, still hurt from tackling that dude or "Protector". Those guys were made out of steel.

-"Sorry"- Monika smiled with feigned apology- " Pro Green Peace, I'm against tackling chipmunks"

I cocked an eyebrow at her, then looked down at Marie and said: -"Don't mind her, she's just jealous cause we're sexy"

Then I snapped my fingers and Marie and I licked our index fingers and gingerly touched our asses while making a sizzling sound, perfectly synchronized.

Monika spat out her juice and my mom pretty much turned into the avatar thing from laughing so hard. Marie and I smiled proudly and settled down on the table, with her on my lap again as she fiddled with a fork and some scrambled eggs mom had set in front of us when she'd managed to breathe again.

-"I can't believe you just did that while wearing spider man pj's"- Monika snickered- "Where's a camera when you need one?"

I smiled: -"I can make anything look sexy"

-"Sure you do"- Monika retorted, her words full of sarcasm as she started to dig in her breakfast.

I just winked back at her and went to help Marie with the fork and eggs, sharing one for her and one for me.

My mom sat down and stared from Monika to me with placating smile as she said: -"I suppose everything is ok between you two"

We both nodded and mumbled a mouthful "Yup". Mom smiled wider and took a sip of her coffee while pushing a steaming cup towards me, I mumbled a thank you and left Marie on her lap with the plate of eggs and settled back down on my own to silently drink my coffee.

-"I apologized to Seth too" I added between a sip of the steamy cup. My mom smiled happily while Monika just classically rolled her eyes.

-"Inviting him to roll around in the mud with prepubescent's isn't an apology"

I made a face, puffing out my chest:-"This is man stuff, woman"- I said, faking a deep baritone voice:- "That's how we do things around here"

Monika huffed but didn't say anything else. Marie on the other hand…

-"Seth izz nice"- she said, looking up at me with a full teethed smile.

-"Yeah, I guess he's a good guy, helping me watch out for you yesterday"- I said nonchalantly, wanting to end that particular part of the conversation as fast as I could

But apparently, that wasn't going to be possible: -"He is a pretty decent guy don't you think?"- Monika said, twirling a lock of messy hair around on her pinky finger.

A man is just a man so: -"I don't know, he still smiles at me a lot"

Monika dropped her hair and scrolled at me as my mom only sighed… then she sneezed.

-"We have to clean this place before we all end up sick"- she said, rubbing her already red nose, irritated by the thick layer of dust we didn't have a chance to wipe away yesterday. She sighed again looking down to her egg faced baby:- "I'm just worried about Marie"

-"I'll take care of her so you and Monika can clean up the house"- I offered, setting down my cup of coffee to grab some toast: -"She'll help me with the yard right?"

Marie nodded eagerly but then went very still. That could only mean one thing. Mom groaned tiredly.

-"I'll take care of her"- I said, letting aside the barely bitten piece of toast as I went to take hold of her-" starting as now"- I quickly got up with her in my arms and started running towards the bathroom:-"push Marie, push!…. Wait, no, don't push, don't push!"

The day went on pretty much the same, I kept my word and took care of Marie, having her help me out with the yard as we picked up some stray leftovers from the party and got rid of the weed littering the garden. Occasionally stopping to greet some people that came over to give their 'welcome back, nice to see you' almost all day.

At some point I noticed something I'd spotted yesterday and that I really hadn't had much time to check it out. Out in front of what used to be my dad's "office" stood abandoned his old pick up truck, a Black 2000 Dodge Ram that he'd left behind when we moved to New York.

Just as Marie and I finished with the yard and set the garbage bags near the main road, I picked her up in my arms and went to take a look. I found the keys hidden inside a rusted tool box in the garage, settling inside the old cabin that smelled like oil and leather, Marie waited patiently as I tried over and over again to get it to start, only to have the engine groan and go back to a silent slumber. I sighed, as I thought, it was failing from having spent so much time just parked there.

-"This is going to take a while"- I said to her, pulling her back into my arms as I got us both out and locked the truck shut. Marie nodded back, a serious expression on her face as if she knew what I was saying.

I held her with one arm and scratched my head in frustration, how the hell was I supposed to fix the truck before Monday? Which I remembered was… tomorrow. I had an intense urge to curse. I sighed instead, shaking my head as I set Marie down on the floor.

-"Why don't you go inside and see if Mommy is done cooking, mmm?"

Marie nodded and took off towards the house; I watched her leave until she crawled up the porch steps and opened the door to then proceed to get a look under the hood. Maybe the problem could be solved easily.

But then, as I set the hood up, I caught a sudden huge shadow creep thru the surrounding trees, at any other occasion I would have thought that it was someone from the reservation taking a short cut thru the woods and waved it off, the thing that sparked my interest was a glimpse of silver light.

I left the pickup with the hood up and opened as I walked towards the edge of the forest with increasing concern. That couldn't have been a person and I sure as hell didn't imagine that shadow. I cautiously entered the vast amount of trees, avoiding the bushes to try and make as little noise possible as I searched around for any signs of intrusion.

I bent down over a crushed branch, with obvious signs of haven been stomped on by some animal, and a big one, but I couldn't tell exactly what kind of animal as the paw print had been misshaped by the small grass that covered the soil. I was about to look for more prints when I heard my mother calling over for me.

Maybe it just been some wolf passing by, La Push was filled with those, my only worry was, what was it doing so close to town?

I massaged the back of my neck as I returned to my back yard and to the neglected truck, shutting the hood closed with a wince to go and eat something; I'd give it a look later when my shoulder wasn't on strike anyways. My sore muscles and bruised shoulder ached for a rest. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower, passing my mom in the hallway as she said:-" Remember: One minute"

I nodded:-" One minute"

Whatever that's supposed to mean…

I locked the bathroom door and took off my clothes, letting them fall gracelessly into the laundry basket as I went behind the curtain and under the shower.

-"**FUCK**!"- I screamed, jumping out of the stream of water and into the furthest corner-"Mother fucker, Oh, you Stupid piece of _monkey SHIT_!"

-"Language!"- I heard my mother say, just over the sound of water hitting the linoleum and Monika's hysterical laughter.

-"Oh, sweet baby Jesus"- I shivered, my teeth chattering away as the ice cold water sprinkled some drops on my bare feet.

One minute… That's what she meant; you have to wait one minute for the hot water to come out. I'd completely forgotten about it.

I stayed in the corner until the little droplets on my toes indicated it was safe to come out. Couldn't she have been a little more specific?

My body relaxed instantly as I stood under the hot stream, soothing my tense muscles and bruised skin. I sighed to myself.

-"One minute"

I got out of the bathroom wrapped in what used to be my dad's bathrobe that went enormous on me to keep out the cold as I ran into my room to get some clothes, ignoring Monika's snickering and my mother's condescending smile.

-"One minute" I growled as I shut the door of my room and proceeded to search for the warmest clothing I possessed.

I came out of my room wearing thick pajamas, socks and dragging along a blanket. Somehow still feeling the aftermaths of the cold shower. I glared at Monika as I sat at the table next to her, rubbing my hands together to attain some heat.

-"You know"- Monika started, leaving a cup of some sort of hot beverage in front of me with a smile-"I am aware that it's been a while since you've been alone with yourself and all, but would you mind keeping it down? It's disturbing"

I didn't even have the urge to respond as I gave her the all mighty finger and went to drink my hot chocolate with a red face. She'd gotten me good.

That night, just before I went to sleep I sent a message to my dad, a simple good night just to let him know everything was alright on this side. Then I received an answer, I'd expected it to be dad's but the song that played wasn't one I remembered having at all, or even having heard it before.

I flipped the little screen open and there it was, an instant smile and everything felt better.

**1****st**** Sunday without U**

I texted back, feeling as the cold shiver faded from my body completely.

**Are you still down?**

I only had to wait for about 10 seconds for that song to play again, I could only make out it was sung by Rihanna, but as all the other songs in the thing, none of them was put by me. But by her.

**4ever**

Just like that, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

_It's 5 o' clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

My eyes slowly shot open, blinking away the sleep as I tried to figure out who was talking.

_You said you'd go into bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

It took me a second but I found the source of the voice next to my stone cold and stiff pillow. The small cell phone shook with the strong vibrations of the alarm.

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs_

A smile came to my face as I took in the song that _**SHE'd**_ set up for me, wondering if all the memories with her that suddenly invaded my sleep fogged mind were intentionally provoked or if she simple found it fitting.

_And I pretended I was sleeping…_

_And I was hoping you were creeping_

I jumped out of bed, lowering the volume of the song as I went to the bathroom with a set of sweatpants.

5 minutes later I was out the door, breaking into a slow jog, accompanied by her in my mind.

By the time Monika and I got to school later that morning, I had that strange felling that we'd never once left, it was all the same, the same faces, the same white, huge, one floor building, it was good to walk thru those hallways again.

After we went to the principal's office and got our transfer papers in order we were sent out each one on our own to look for our classes, being that every single grade after kinder garden was given in the same school. So I just waved Monika goodbye as I left her in front of her algebra class and went to what would be my biology class.

The teachers were pretty cool, just handing me a book and settling me down in any spare seat they could find. No need for presentation since I'd known every single one of my class mates since before we got to use diapers.

-"Hey man, nice to see you're back on this dark lone pit of hell"

I laughed at Darren as I set my books in my locker:-"Such a lovely day for it too"

-"Monday's, the reason for every man's balls to want to shrivel and die" Justin set in, with a poetic tone to it as we pumped fists and started our way to the cafeteria. On the way there we met up with Alex, who already held a Hershey bar in his hand.

-"How's it hanging?"

-"To the floor man, to the floor"- Alex responded solemnly to my salute and taking a tray into his free hand. I laughed as I took another tray and formed in line, just talking with the guys as they asked me about my day with a strange insistence for details.

-"So I was sent to the back where the only open seat was"- I finished reciting my last class that happened to be History where I'd been alone but it been pretty much the same as the rest, I shook my head with a sigh, what about my crappy day could be so fascinating to them?

-"And who was sitting around you?"- Darren asked, grabbing a sandwich and an apple and setting them in his tray with forced nonchalant.

I took another apple and a burger:-"Mostly girls, Daisy Wilson, this one guy: Collin Littlesea, Evelyn Levy and Patty Duke I think"

-"Did you notice anything strange?" Alex added, taking a burger and a cupcake in a hurry.

-"Yeah, now that you mention it I did find something strange"- I said, walking over to take a bottle of water and to the lunch lady to pay for it as the guys went entirely rigid:- "Patty Duke's nail polisher, it was a really flashy pink, I was thinking of asking her where she'd bought it… you don't see that kind of pink every day"- I received my change from the lunch lady as well as a weird look to what I could only smile and walk away:- "I think it'd look good on my toe nails"

The guys glared at me as we sat on an empty table to have Justin add: -"Asshole"

I huffed: -"You're just jealous 'cause my ass is perky"

Behind me I heard a hard round of laughter and even some choking sounds. I turned my head to look what the fuss was about and noticed it was those huge guys again, laughing their asses off right about the opposite corner of the room.

-"Hmmm, someone's ass must be perky over there too"

-"See those things?"- Darren said, ignoring my comment as if I'd never even opened my mouth, a intense glint in his eyes that made him look a bit out of his mind-"They are the protectors, memorize their faces and engrave them in your mind, so you'll stay very much the fuck away"

I raised an eyebrow but just nodded, giving the "Protectors" one last look to go back to my food, I recognized a few of them, from my classes and some that I used to hang out with back in the time, but in some way, even if I thought the guys were being all sorts of pussies about it, I did feel a bit wary of them, as I noticed them staring at me when they thought I wasn't looking and the fact that they seemed to be everywhere I went.

-"Hey James"- a voice to my left said happily pulling me out of my musings, I turned my head to see a group of girls passing by and Rory Littlesea, or so I think, smiling at me as she said: -"Nice to have you back"

I smiled back with a light nod: -"Like wise, ladies"

A chorus of giggles came as they waved bye to me. I waved back, my eyes set on the blushing face of Rory, who finally winked at me before turning around and leave with the rest.

Ok… this is going to be a problem.

-"Dude, you are so screwed"-Alex mused after a long second of silence. I nodded and went back to my burger.

-"Collin is going to kick your ass you know?"- Darren said, taking a bite from his sandwich. I shrugged.

-"Everybody wants to kick my ass now days"- I opened my bottle of water and took a long drink-"It's ok though, I'm not interested"

-"Now he's really gonna kick your ass"

I set my burger down, my eyes going blank at Darren:- "First because I liked her and now because I don't… who gets gay people?"

-"Other gay people?"Justin suggested, nudging Darren's side intentionally. Darren glared at us as we started laughing and punched Justin's shoulder.

-"You should know a lot about that, huh? BeiberFever"

-"Oww! Low!"- I laughed as Alex started singing 'Baby, baby, baby, oohhhh' to have Darren immediately join in, all of key and high pitched gay tones. After a little Justin stopped fighting it, shrugged and joined in, dancing in his chair.

Me? I still couldn't stop laughing as I made wolf howling noises to match the hideous singing of those idiots. Darren laughed and threw me the skeleton of his apple to the face, which I miraculously caught out of pure reflex before throwing it back at him, shaking my head disbelievingly:

-"I don't even know why I hang out with you idiots"

They all proceeded to give me the finger in perfect coordination, I would've laughed but the fact that it was so synchronized got me thinking they were spending too much time together, which I said, and earned me a kick to the shins under the table.

-"Puck Bitch"- I hissed, just when the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my tray and threw them a used napkin while saying a quick:-"Fetch"

I then got out of there before they could manage to throw me a chair over the head.

The rest of the day I had hoped to be peaceful, but I could only manage to stay confused and on guard as I started to notice that I was being followed, after living for 2 and a half years not on the nicest side of NY city, you get the hang of survival skills, and mine were screaming.

At one point I told myself that I was imagining it, the school population was significantly smaller than that of my old school and it wasn't hard to have a run in with the same people more than once. But when gym class came, things became as clear as light.

I hadn't brought anything to change in to play, but I had managed to convince Mr. Dean to let me join as he knew I could play better than most of the guys there while wearing a sausage suit.

-"Just don't rip those pretty jeans, I don't want your mom to wring my neck"- Mr. Dean said, letting off an indifferent smile as he settled the rest of the class into girl and boy blend teams to play basquetball.

First thing I found weird, Brady Lahote, a guy I barely remembered and the only thing I did remember was that we kicked each other's asses in kinder garden for God knows what, chose me before another one of his terminator friends.

I let it slip first, but as the game went by, other things occurred.

I groaned when yet again, Brady slipped in front of me, cutting a pass that was aiming for me and leaving me only staring as he took it and slammed it into the hop. We were winning yes, but I hadn't had a single shot at even touching the ball since the start. It wouldn't have mattered really, if it wasn't only me who he did that to.

-"Hey, Lahote"- Mr. Dean called, just before the game could continue:-"How about you let others play some to?"

Brady nodded stiffly, a bit of color heating his face before going back to the game, I felt a bit of relieve at this, only to see that the coach's words had gone into one ear and gone out thru the other.

This guy, and even his other friends that weren't even on the same team, seemed determined in not letting even air touch me. In the end, I hadn't even gotten close to seeing the ball.

I kept my eyes down as I slipped back on my jacket, careful not to disturb my bruised shoulder that felt like giving me hell for the rest of the week. I sighed and went to the door as soon as Mr Dean dismissed us, avoiding having to talk with anyone as my head was swimming with thoughts and doubts.

Something was really off about all this.

I walked out the school, looking around for Monika or any of her friends. Some of the population sent looks my way, I averted my eyes quickly before they got the wrong idea that I actually wanted to have a conversation. I was beginning to feel really tired of the attention I was getting and just wanted to head back home and burn off all the stress building up on me.

I heard some steps coming towards me from behind and I fought back the defensive mode I was going into as I waited for whoever it was to make it's self known.

-"So Jay- Jay… where to now?"

I turned my head to face Darren, followed closely by Alex who seemed like he was having trouble catching his breath.

I raised a challenging eyebrow at the nickname, to what Darren held his hands up in peace and amended:- "Right, James"

I nodded and resumed looking for Monika as Darren mumbled something about sensitive people or something like that. I really didn't care.

-"Where to what?" I asked, starting to pull out my cell phone from my jeans. Darren snorted.

-"Come on man, we haven't seen you for almost 3 years"

Alex nodded sternly: -"Yeah man, you owe us"

I was about to retort when another equally stupid voice cut in with a fervent:- "Yeah, what he said"

I flipped the phone open to dial Monika's cell as a picture met me, clear blue eyes shined up to me, the merriest smile on soft pink lips, their taste I only knew far too well. The weight I felt on my shoulders suddenly lifted. I sighed and chose to wait for Monika rather than pissing her off for babying her. I turned to the guys only to meet Justin's face leaning over my shoulder to try and see what I was doing.

-"Who was that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I shrugged:- "Your mom, why?"

Justin glared and punched my busted shoulder, I cursed loudly as an electric shot of pain hit my full on, digging into my skin all the way into the bone. I gasped as I cradled my stinging limb and glared at the guys laughing at me and a panicking looking Justin.

I shook off Justin's worries nimbly as I pulled the jacket and my long sleeved shirt out of the way to find the most disgusting looking blue- greenish and red bruise I'd ever seen. I whistled.

-"Would you look at that beauty"- I could swear on my last name that it hadn't looked like that 12 hours ago.

-"Dude!"- Alex gasped, stumbling forward to take a better look:-"What happened to you?"

I remained silent as I stared at my gushed skin, even if I was trying to keep clam, the charming combination of colors and the extension of the finger like painting was disturbing.

-"I got it Saturday in the football game"- I pulled the shirt back to cover the thing when the guys inched closer with a look on their faces that told me they intended on pocking it like fresh road kill-:"Damn, that Gabe guy is turning into a fucking bull dowser"

After to, they all froze.

-"Gabe as in: _Gabriel Vince_?"- Alex asked, being the closest to me and recovering from the shock faster. I started slowly from face to face before returning to his round one and nodding uncertainly.

-"What about it?"

Then he proceeded to poke my bruised shoulder. I cussed and jumped away. Just about to hunt him down and beat the lights out of his greasy ass I heard a familiar voice shout out my name.

I turned my head towards it to find Monika, waving at me and pointing to a random spot of the parking lot, I nodded regardless of not knowing what the hell she meant and went back to punching Alex.

He winced but stayed quiet, and then added:- "That Gabe Guy just happens to be one of the _protectors_"

My head hurt, even if I had already figured that much out, I was already fed up with this whole "Protectors" bullshit. I took both my hands to my face, massaging gently the bridge of my nose as I tried to shake the stress off before I lashed out on them.

-"You know, this whole secret society shit is getting pretty damn old man"

Darren frowned: -"We're not joking Jamie, they're no good"

I cut him in middle of the phrase with a sour laugh:-"Darren, they're nothing more than some eonistic assholes pumping themselves up with cheap steroids, nothing more"

-"No!"- Justin snapped, panic building up in his voice as his mushroom head shook with contained anger-"They're so much more dangerous Jamie, it's all real and I can prove it"

I cocked an eyebrow at that, this I wanted to hear.

Justin waved a shaky sigh as he sent Darren and Alex a look, in search of support as he started with a firm voice I only ever heard in him when he was seriously concerned, or reasoning you out off making him pay up a lost bet.

-"My uncle Carl, he owns the old mill near the cliffs remember? Well he once told me about having caught Uley talking to a bunch of kids while he slacked off behind some trunks, he said Sam was full blown preaching about some sort of crazy 'clan' of monsters coming to slay the entire tribe and how it was their duty and birth right to _kill them all_… and _anyone_ that stood in their way"

My eyes widened at that, trying to process it all while Justin took the small drop of my reason to drill more insistently.

-"And that's not all, Darren can confirm it, since Jared Levy is practically married into the family now"

-"Kim?"- I breathed, shock and dread shutting my vocal cords.

Darren's eyes darkened and merely nodded. I took a moment to let it sink in but before I could say anything Alex jumped in, his fat face resembling his mother's eager face when she had some juicy gossip to share.

-"Uncle Ben also told me that one night when he was out in his back yard he caught a glimpse of something moving fast trough the woods and that he'd even caught some of the protectors running naked in the forest and some even covered in blood"

Ok, now that I had trouble believing, I was about to say it out loud when someone came to stand behind the guys, hands on curvy hips, remaining silent as Alex kippered off, oblivious of my sudden face of horror.

"He says he's heard strange sounds and seen some weird stuff when they've been around, even saying that they commit some satanic rituals during full moons where they sacrifice goats, and he's sworn that he's seen the Clearwater's in this even more than the others"

-"I just_ love_ rumors about me"- Leah said, voice dripping with venomous sarcasm as she smiled fiercely down at the guys with glowering eyes-"I find out about things I didn't even know I'd done"

There it was, I lowered my head, pursing my lips to hold back the breath taking laughter I felt bubbling in my chest at the frozen shitless faces Alex, Darren and Justin all had. I nodded towards her with amused shyness as I said: -"Leah, fancy meeting you here"

Her fiery eyes settled down on mine with a different kind of intensity as she forced a polite smile:-"Your mother sent me to get you and Monika home, the weather isn't good to walk around"

I nodded, feeling a jab of guilt settle down at her having to overhear the stupid shit people talked about her.

-"I'll catch up with you in a minute, 'k?"

Leah's eyes lost a bit of it's color and grew colder but accepted nonetheless and left towards the parking lot with nothing more than a reluctant glance. I turned towards the guys and as my barrier broke down, started to laugh in their faces.

They seemed to recover at that and tried to glare me dead on the spot. I managed to control my booming laughter and only sighed.

-"I don't really know any of those guys, so I can't tell if it's true or not"- I said, becoming more and more confident with my words as they began to slide out of my mouth-" regardless of what people may say, what I do know for sure is that I know who **she** is"

Their faces became uncertain and even, dare I say, a bit remorsefully as they looked over to where Leah stood, waiting next to a chatting Monika and an uncomfortable Seth. I massaged the back of my head tiredly as I started again:-"And in all honesty, I don't see any of those things in her"

I took a deep breath as I vaguely noticed a change in Leah's posture on something nice Monika must have said because she and Seth perked up considerably at it. I turned my attention back at the guys and smiled:-"See you guys tomorrow, bring a spare change 'cause we're going cliff diving"

I left with that just in time to avoid being smothered with the joy I saw brightens their faces.

As I came up to them I nodded a 'wass up' to Seth to what Monika just rolled her eyes like always and started walking towards a brown pickup truck. I caught Leah handing over the keys to Seth and coming around the front to the passenger side. I opened the door for Monika and helped her up to then turn to Leah, making a suave sign for her to climb in.

Leah made a face of surprise, as if no one had ever held a door open for her before, or she simply didn't expect me to do it. I felt my smile turn tender as I held a hand out for her to take and gently guide her in, feeling relieved of seeing no accusation in her caramel eyes as she looked at me.

I shut the door softly behind her after she'd settled in and jumped into the back. Giving the hood to firm pats, signalizing Seth to step on it. And we were off.

During the ride home I couldn't stop thinking of what the guys had told me, the part Alex said I didn't believe at all, we both knew uncle Ben wasn't exactly the most reliable person but Mr. Carl on the other hand… that was one heavy word to just dismiss. But, it just couldn't sink in that Leah, or even freaking Seth were in that type of shit.

Before I even knew it the pickup parked in the drive way of my house and I jumped off, still trying to find a way to make things right with Leah even though she didn't seem to hold any grudges against me.

I opened the door for Leah and Monika to climb out and waited for a second so Monika would wander off towards Seth before blurting out the closest thing I could find to an apology.

-"So…"- Leah's head turned to me with inquisitive eyes as I started-"I was meaning to ask you… _where did you guys get a __**Goat**_?"

And Holy Damn, her smile then was just blinding _**gorgeous**_.

**Ok so there you have it folks, sorry it took so long but honestly school is a P.I.M.P and it's got me on a short leash. I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint since it doesn't have much of Leah in it, but it serves as a base to slowly get to know Jamie and his life before I go to the good stuff and also starting to bring in the mystery of the wolf pack into the story without giving out to much. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
